Sailor Moon Generations
by immortal-one
Summary: Sailor Moon fic set in near future with Chibiusa as Sailor NeoMoon. The villains are getting smarter and it will test all the Senshi's skills as warriors and as friends to defeat them.
1. Chapter 1

Sailor Moon NeoGen

I do not own Sailor Moon or any of Naoko's other stories or else I'd be rich. Although Niashi, Atli, and Raydell are all my characters. Mwwwhhha ha ha ha ha. So please don't take them without mypermission. Thanks and enjoy

The young girl was quietly walking through the halls, when she heard a cry from behind her. She tried to prepare herself for the initial attack but having a back-pack full of books probably wouldn't help.

"Nia-chan! You're here! I can't believe it!" A young girl with unmistakenably bubble-gum pink hair tyed into two meatball looking buns on her head.

"Ahh Chibi-usa chan. It's so nice to see you. If you could get off my back I'd be much better."Nia said.

"Oh sorry." Chibi-usa let go of her grip and stood up straight,"I guess I was just so excited about seeing you today."

Nia shuffled her back-pack around and continued to her assigned locker with Chibi-usa following closely. Nia recieved many stares and glares from her upcoming peers. She didn't mind she was use this. She ignored those looks and found her locker. Of all the good things to happen this certainly was not one of them. It was the last locker on the end. As she neared it, she sighed. It smelt worse than it looked even with all the rust. And after a few hard twists, the lock let her dial in her combo. To her last defeat, the A+ locker was jammed.

"Just great." She muttered.

"That sucks Nia-chan. I wish I could help but Dad'll kill me if I'm late to Bio one more time. Hold on." Chibi-usa took the paper from Nia's hand.

"Oh see look it says 3 for lunch. That means I'll see you at lunch. We'll talk then."

And with that Chibi-usa chan moved like a speeding bullet through the crowd. Nia almost laughed as she watched her. The only time she saw her move like that was when her mother was baking and needed help. And as much as Nia loved Queen Serenity, she admited she still was quite reluctant to eat anything that she made unless ofcourse Chibi-usa had helped. The sound of the locker slamming shut brought her back to reality. The girl looked angry and about ready to hit someone and yet Nia took her chances.

"You okay?" She asked nicely.

"Fine. Except the White-Angels,more like yellowAngels, put sweaty socks in my locker again. You'd think another year would make them just a tad bit more mature."

"They're girls, right?" Nia questioned.

"Yeah, of course what else would they be. Wait you're the new girl Niashi Colden?"

"That's me." Nia said and helped the young lady gather the scattered socks and throw them into the nearest garbage bin.

"Thanks. I'm Hino Raydell. I heard you and Chibi-usa are friends." She said and the two of them walked to the office and then past it.

"Aren't you going to report them?" Nia asked.

"No, won't do any good. Besides then they'd just have another reason to hate me. Becareful Niashi Chibi-usa's fan-club are fatal. You're class is over there by the way. See ya."

Nia slowly opened the door of the classroom. To her surprise she was not scalded immediately but instead was rushed in.

"Come in, come in. Class is starting."

Nia took her new teacher's appearance. Of course she knew her well enough. She was Kino Makoto former Sailor Jupiter. She owned a flower company/restaurantcalled "Kino's Delicate Flower Shop And Baked Goods". But she helped at the school teaching Home Ec. Her height was that of at least 5' 10 "or 11", Nia guessed. Her long brown hair was held tight by a pair of green knocker balls with a bit of her bangs loose. She worea pair of pretty rose earrings. She was sporting a cute apron with roses on it.

"Alright everyone my name is Kino Makoto and this is Home Ec. Today we're just going to go over how this class is graded and what we will be doing this year. It's nice to see some of your faces from last year." She was energetic through the whole period talking about what kind of foods they were going to cook and asking the students what they would like to cook as a project.

The bell rang all too soon and Nia was rushing to find her next period which happened to be Currect Events of Planet History. That class was as mush as she expected learning about the history of the Moon Age and 1st Millenium Moon Age with Queen Serenity. It was interesting enough but she'd studied many times before so it was nothing new to her. She'd gotten most of it when her and Chibi-usa would have sleep overs.

Next class was Multi-Language II honors. She'd wanted to take it last year but they said that she wasn't quite qualified. She had learned at least 13 languages fluently but the requirement was 15. This year would be challanging as she was tasked to learn at least an additional 4 languages plus an ancient text. She was up for it though and the teacher was thrilled to have an extra student. The class was smaller than usual this year and it consisted of 3 females and 3 males plus herself making acount of 7. Mr. Hitaruma was pleased none the less.

Finally it was time to eat. Nia had thought it safe to bring a meal from home for the first day and she was glad she did when she seen several students pass by with trays of what was supposed to be food. She found Chibi-usa easily as she was surrounded by 11 or 12 people. Nia found a spot for herself and Chibi-usa waved.

"Nia-chan come sit next to me. Excuse me Palla-Palla-Chan but I need tell Nia something important." Chibi-usa said and Palla Palla moved.

"That's fine. I'll go sit next to my sister. I have to give her something anyway."

"Thanks." Chibi-usa smiled as Nia sat down next to her.

"So, how's your day been?" She asked.

"Good I guess. Did you make it to Bio on time?" Nia asked back.

"Barely..." Before she could speak another word an alarm sounded through the school.

"Oh great. Sorry I have to go." And with that she got up, dumped her tray, and left with four other girls following her.

"This is going to be an interesting year." She said to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chapter 2 of my fic. I hope you all enjoy. I know I have fun writing this as I have loved Sailor Moon for more than 10 years. It's a show that has crossed boundaries of age and time. It has it's moments where it gets old but the story is that of legends, in my opinion. And in the end it's message is powerful. "Love conquers even the greatest of evil with friendship and short skirts" Heh heh heh...I know I am corny and insane but it's all good. Sailor Moon forever.

Chapter 2 Fighting For Honor

"Neomoon Power Make-up!" The young teen with bubble-gum pink pigtails cried.

Instantly the transformation began. The girl's locket/brooch took on a shine of different colors blue,red, pink,white,yellow, green, orange and streams of magic poured into it. The locket burst open showering slivers of magical power upon her. Her normal clothes seemed to melt away and be replaced by strong bright pink material formed into a skirt and sailor top. More material came from the brooch creating a nicely tied red bow. Her normal shoes were gone and in their place were cute go-go like pink leather boots. She now wore soft white arm length gloves. Her pigtails were pretty long braids with red ribbons at the end and attached to her pink buns were red power jewels. She stood with the other girls behind her.

At the moment she was the only one out of the five girls who could transform fully. The others Ceres, Vesta, Pallas, and Juno were already skilled sailor senshi but they were not allowed to interfere with Ner-Moon's training as a senshi. They were there to watch her and tell her their opinions. She glanced back at them. It was difficult imagining them as evil but it was true. They had been in the service of Queen Nehellenia of the Dark Moon Circus.

"Come on out Youmaite. Face me like a real opponent." Neomoon spouted.

Juno leaned closer to Ceres and whispered.

"She is nothing like her mother is she?" She asked.

"It concerns me. She needn't be so serious. It's good that she is that head strong on being a warrior but striking out like that, I don't know." Ceres replied back catching Vesta's eyes.

"She is a bit uptight."

"I think she is doing great. Go Chib...I mean Neomoon!" Pallas cried her blue hair dangling in her face.

Neomoon acknowledged her but didn't lose her focus. The Youmaite, she knew was just a shell of a youma but it could still do her harm. She had to becareful when approaching it. She still had no idea where it was hiding. Unlike the monsters and demons her mother fought these were stronger and more often smarter then their predesessors. Neomoon spotted movement and went after it. She had missed it and almost slammed into a wall. She ignored the ohs and ahs. Using her skills and the wall she bounced off it and slammed into the Youmaite. It was forced to reveal itself and fell to the ground. It picked itself up with incredible speed and came back at her. She dodged it's attack and she countered with several punches and kicks of her own.

"Now would be the time to..." Juno began.

"Duck!" Pallas cried aloud.

Neomoon strategically fell to the floor and just barely missed the projectile rocket. The Youmaite growled inpatiently and came for her again. This time with no regard or worry of Neomoon's attacks. She was not prepared for its strength and was knocked into the floor where it continued to hit her. She took the blows and tried to counter with little effect.

"Fine, you want to play it that way." She murmured and jumped up grabbing a mop from the unsuspecting janitor. She plunged it into the Youmaite and it stopped.

"Neomoon...Heart.." Neomoon was interrupted.

"That's enough. You've won. I don't want you damaging it further." Ceres stated.

The other three turned around looking at her.

"Ha, I knew it looked familar." Pallas stated.

"Hmm...come forth Neomoon and be judged."

Neomoon de-transformed and came forward to be judged by her peers.

"You should transform a littlecarefully sometimes the youma or monsters can see you even with the aura protecting you. It's good to see you getting into it. 8/10" Vesta said.

"I agree and although I appreciate the commentary it needs to be louder and more forceful 9/10." Juno added.

"I thought you did wonderful Chibi-usa chan. That's all 10/10."Pallas stated.

"What? That's all. Pallas you're useless. Oh well I liked seeing that you are finally using your fighting skills however you would've been toast had Pallas not spoken up. Therefore as lead challenger I give you 4/10."

The three made booing noises but knew that Ceres had spoken.

"Thank you." Chibi-usa replied, bowed, and left to leave.

"However that is my opinion and since I was not the only observer it is only fair to average it all out becomes a 7.75 out of 10. Well done." Ceres announced.

Chibi-usa smiled, sighed,and continued on her way. She was happy to see Nia-chan waiting for her outside in the hall.


End file.
